The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Surgical forceps or tweezers are used in various applications during medical therapy procedures. Such devices are commonly used for holding or gripping objects.
Recently, medical practitioners have also used bipolar forceps and tweezers during surgical procedures. Bipolar forceps and tweezers may be used to seal vessels by delivering pulsed bipolar energy to coagulate nearby tissue, which may replace or minimize the need for sutures and staples.
Bipolar forceps and tweezers have a fixed size, and one device is used in a finite number of applications for which the device is properly sized. In addition, the devices have other fixed characteristics, which make them useful in only a limited number of applications. The same is true for regular, non-energized forceps and tweezers.
Accordingly, there is a need for more universally useful surgical devices, such as tweezers and forceps.